R. L. Stine's The Haunting Hour: The Series
Here are the episode ideas for R. L. Stine's The Haunting Hour: The Series. Episode Ideas *'Freeze:' During a vacation, Ben (Aramis Knight) and his friends discover something unnatural about the ski resort they're staying at. *'Tides:' Gloria (Rowan Blanchard), a girl who cares about sea creatures, helps a mermaid named Melody (Katelyn Mager) escape from a gruesome fate. *'My Sister The Alien:' Jack (Jared S. Gilmore) begins suspecting that his sister Tori (Alissa Skovbye) could be adopted from another planet. *'Drive:' 16 Year old Brandon (Sterling Beaumon) suspects that his new car may have a mind of it's own. *'Gone:' Emily (Joey King) discovers that she's the only person left on the planet. *'Landscape:' A girl named Amy (Willow Shields) who loves to look at the nice landscape, discovers that underground there's something sinister living underneath it. *'Party Hardly:' When his parents are out of town for the weekend, Harvey (Jimmy Pinchak) gets the idea to throw a high school party. Unfortunately, Harvey and his friends get more than they bargained for. *'Pest Control:' When Buddy (Sterling Knight) inherits an exterminating business from his father, he learns that the house he is exterminating isn't quite what it seems. *'Luck O' The Irish:' A scaredy cat Irish girl (Mackenzie Foy) gets bullied by an evil faerie to do his bidding. *'Baby Teeth:' When Tony (Max Charles) gets his tooth pulled, he starts to think that his tooth may be alive. *'Masquerade:' Julia (Sarah Desjardins) had something paranormal when she's wearing the masquerade. *'A Real Show Stopper:' Janina (Amandla Stenberg) and her friends meet a circus family full of secrets. *'Bullies:' When a new boy moves to school, two bullies named Jerry and Eddie start to suspect he might have supernatural powers. *'Part-Time Job:' Nerdy 12th grader Louis (Leo Howard) gets hired to be a scientist assistant. Unfortunately, he discovers that things aren't exactly as they seem. *'Nerds From Mars:' Harper learns the new girl at school, Abigail, is actually an alien gaining human knowledge as the first part of an alien invasion. *'The Werewolf Next Door:' John suspects that his neighbour Mr. Woodrou is a werewolf. *'Skull Pit:' When a boy named Richard starts having nightmares about a strange creature who is trying to drag him down into a pit. He discovers that the creature is real and attacks whoever dreams about it. *'Snake Bite': When a girl named Amanda gets bitten by a snake, she begins to uncover that she is slowly turning into one and must find a cure before it is too late. *'Let the Dead Rise Once More:' When a girl named Melissa comes upon a plan to bring back the dead, she must use whatever possible to stop it. *'Let Me Go:' A doctor (Sam Worthington) learn his autistic patient (Kyla Kenedy) can control her body when she go crazy. He found out she getting possession by the evil from her nightmare. *'Wander by the River:' Louis believes a ghost is haunting the River in his backyard when 150 years before a girl tripped and fell on the river bank. *'Girl Scouts:' A girl named Veronica (Chloe Noelle) learns that the girl scouts group leader is actually a creature who leads children getting lost dangerous woods. *'The Clown:' Derrick, a boy who is afraid of clowns must overcome his fear when he discovers his new home is haunted by the ghost of an insane clown who died when he tried burning his father alive but the fire had spread. *'Haunted': Jessica (Emily Alyn Lind) and her sister, Megan (Caitlin Carmichael) believed that the house is haunted by an old lady who died here. *'The Neighbors:' 4th grader, Kyle (Ed Oxenbould) and his best friend Kimmy (Grace Kaufman) believes that strange things are happening in the neighborhood. Unfortunately, the neighbors turn out to be vampires who want to drink their blood forever. *'Night of the Golem:' Ivy (Lennon Wynn) and her brother, Danny (Joshua Rush) look for a golem that wants to seek revenge on them. *'Beware, the Ooze:' Callie (Madison Davenport), a teenager meets with her father, a mad scientist notices that weird things will happen to the blue-colored ooze when it comes to life. *'The Chambers:' Natasha (Aubrey K. Miller) and her friends, Jenna (Morgan Burch) and Garrett (Zack Miller) discovers that the chambers are haunted. *'My Principal, The Vampire:' Alex (Cameron Boyce) and Rachel (Isabella Acres) couldn't believe that their middle school principal isn't human, despises the sunlight and has a hatred of garlic. *'When Walls Talk:' Lily (Laura Krystine) keeps overhearing voices and eerie things happen when the house is haunted when it's not. Unfortunately, she asks her friend, Melanie (G Hannelius) for help before it's too late. *'The Creature:' Mike (Anthony Alexander Smith) and his friend, Alexander (Preston Bailey) were trapped in a haunted forest and reveals that there is a monster who is now stalking them. *'Howl of the Night:' McKenna (Eloise Webb) notices something weird is going on when there is a werewolf's howling noise was petrifying her in the dark when her parents were away. *'Dark Ride:' Christi (Piper Mackenzie Harris) discovers, along with her brother, John (Quinn Lord) and her friend, Daniella (Emma Grabinsky) that the ghost train is haunted by a deceased train conductor who died 20 years ago. *'Arachne:' Katie (Addy Miller) meets up with a boy named Steve (Aiden Longworth) thinks that his show-and-tell project was actually a spider. *'The Chair:' Zoey (Olivia Steele-Falconer) gets trapped in this supernatural chair and enters another dimension that inhabits a reptilian monster. *'A Shot in the Dark:' Daisy (Isabella Niems) is trapped in a dark forest haunted by a ghost. *'Heads Up: '''When a boy named River makes it on the school baseball team, he uncovers a dark secret about two of the players. *'The Horror at 5 Feet:' While on a trip to Hot Springs, Arkansas, a girl named Stacey believed that there is a goblin peeking up through the window, and she discovers that things are not what she seems. *'Blood of the Dead:' Vanessa (Julia Sarah Stone) meets a vampire named Kyle (Joshua Rush) who has an obsession to drink her blood for all eternity. *'Through the Looking-Glass:''' John and Lucy discovers that the mirror is haunted by a ghost of an old lady. Category:Haunting Hour Category:Episodes